A green backpack costs $$3$, and a popular pink sweater costs $10$ times as much. How much does the pink sweater cost?
Explanation: The cost of the pink sweater is a multiple of the cost of the green backpack, so find the product. The product is $10 \times $3$ $10 \times $3 = $30$ The pink sweater costs $$30$.